Fear the Sign
by NazgulReaper
Summary: It was once said "An undead would leave the Asylum in pilgrimage to journey to the land of ancient lords, Lordran." When the chosen undead left the asylum, another went with them to save the fire or bring an end to the undead. The journey will bring memories deeply buried inside the mind of one of them, and release the monster trapped in the undead.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear of the Sign**

**A/N: The story will loosely follow the story to Dark Souls I. All credit of the game and characters used belong to From Software and Namco Bandi Games.**

**Chapter One: The Undead Asylum**

I curl up in the corner of my cell trying to block out the screams and cries of the other prisoners in this abyss-forsaken place. My chest still aches from where the arrow preiced my armour and embedded itself in my heart. The last thing I was supposed to see was the arrow in my chest as I slowly slipped away. However, fate is a cold, heartless bitch that refused to let me die. It turned me into the very thing I feared I would become an undead. When people saw that i become an undead they quickly took me to the Asylum. Once I arrive, I was quickly thrown into a cell on the lowest level of the Asylum with only a small hole on the roof to provide sunlight.

I bring hands to run them through my long purple hair that is braided into a long ponytail. I close my eyes as I cry knowing that soon I will become one of the hollowed, another undead that wasted away locked inside the Asylum. A thud startles me as a dead hollowed is dropped into my cell from the small hole. I quickly look up to a knight backing away from the hole. My heart fills with fear at first, but I soon see a old rusty key in the hollowed hand. I feel the filling of hope spread through me as I quickly scramble over to the hollowed grabbing the key and testing it on my door. To my joy, my cell door swings open. I quickly grab the broken sword hilt that was in my cell as I leave.

As I fleeing from the lowest level I hear a faint voice cry out "Please don't leave me here." I whip around to see a young male sorcerer with short red hair and emarld green eyes tripped in the cell next to the stairs. I can tell he hasn't gone hollowed, but my brain was telling me to leave him. He looks at me and whispers "Please let me out, I don't want to become one of them." My theiving mind was yelling at me to leave him, but I morally could not let someone waste away so I slowly tested my key to find that opened his cell. He smile lightly and whispers "Thank you, I have been trapped in here for so long. I watched you get thrown into your cell." He steps outside his cell and says quietly "Let's go."

I just merely nod to him, and we both quickly ascend the stairs to find a odd sight. A old rusty metal sword sticking out of what looked like a metal fire pit. The socerer stands away from it, but I'm drawn to it and I place my hand on the sword only for flames to explode into life. I gasp in slight pleasure at the warmth of the flames. I sit down next to the flames and I feel better. The socerer sits down across from me. We just sit there for a few second before he says "My name is Garric Wolfesman. Who are you?"

I look at him before answering quietly "Morgana Viviane."

He raises an eyebrow and stands "Come on up we need to get out of here and quickly."

I nod and stand as we enter the large black door leading to what looked liked an entrance hall. We start to move to the exit only to be blocked by a incredibly large creature with small bat-like wings that look like they could not lift him up, a short bonely tail, and a hammer-like club that was almost as tall as the creature. The creature roars and slams the club down. Garric and I quickly dodge and Garric seeing a open gate sprints to it. The creature watching tries to unsuccessfully crush him with the hammer as he forward rolls into the open gate dodging the club by a mere centimeters. The creature roars in anger as he turns to me. I'm frozen in fear as the creature slams the club down on top of me. Pain explodes through my body and crushed into the floor by the club. I slowly try to stand only to the club swing sideways cracking my skull sending me flying into the wall. I slowly close my eyes as I feel death once again take me.

About a minute or two later, I awake back the bonfire confused. I look and feel fine. I don't see Garric with me. Fear grips my heart at the thought of being left alone here. Then I hear what sounds like a door opening as Garric appears from the corner looking confused.

"H..h..how? I show you die. Your body then turned into this fine dust and yet here you are like nothing happened." My heart drops to my stomach as the idea sinks in. I dead again and yet here I am once again alive.

He shakes his head "Nevermind here I found this small target shield and this large knife. You may need them." I take them as the blade feels right in my hand. I place on my back knowing it won't help at all. He them shoves a dark green flask filled with this glowing liquid inside.

He says "Your new best friend, its called an Estus Flask. When ever are injuried just drink from it and it will heal you up." I nod as I place the flask on my belt before he goes back to the corner through the now open gate door. We come across some hostile hollows and we quickly dispatch them with no real problem. I'm drawn to the large white smokey wall and Garric walks over to it as well."You just walk through it, I promise it won't hurt."

I shallow my fear as I slowly step through the wall only be on a small ledge just above the same large creature from before. Garric steps through after me and frowns."Looks like we have to fight."

I sigh before nod to him. I jump down stabbing the creature in the head. I grin as I hear the creature roar in pain, but my excitement is short lived as once it recovers it swings it's club at me. I quickly dodge it allowing Garric to drop down onto the creature. I quickly run behind it to slash at it legs. The creature roars in more pain as I slash at it legs while Garric fire a spell at it over and over again. The creature collaspes to the ground in pain. I take this chance and I jump onto the creature head stabbing it over and over again. With one last roar in pain it explodes in a shower of light and dust. Garric and I stand there catching our breath, Garric sighs and as he picks up the key and walks to the exit opening it.

As we leave a large crow swoops down from no where snatching up and flying away from the Asylum to the land of ancient lords, Lordran.

A/N: Don't be afriad to review this story and inform me about any errors that might be there. Do not expect Chapter Two be up in a week. I will update this story every so often when I have an idea what path to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fear the Sign**

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was short but it was an introducation of the two main characters. If you do have ideas or characters that you want to add then feel free to message me about it. However, if you start whining and crying about a character I will pull a George R.R. Martin. So dont whine.**

**Chapter Two: The Creastfallen's Advice**

We are dropped from the crow as it swoops low next to a bonfire. I look around seeing another undead, but this one wasn't hollowed. The undead says to us, "Two new souls that come from the Asylum. Usually only one makes it out. No matter you two will not last long."

Garric frowns and says to him, "What do you mean we won't last long? Are you planning to kill us or something?"

I say to Garric "He means that all undead go hollow, its only a matter of time." The undead just smiles and nods. Garric frowns as he looks at me, but says nothing because he knows that I am right. I walk over to the unlit bonfire and I light it feeling better that this fire is much larger from the one in the Asylum.

The undead says "This is Firelink Shrine, a centeral hub if prefer it to be called. This place is more or less linked to most of the location outside Anor Londo." Something clicks in my mind at the menation of Anor Londo. He says "There you find a peice of the answer you seek."

Garric says, "How do you know? Who are you?"

He merely smiles and says, "My name is forgotten, however most just call me the Creastfallen warrior. I'm merely a guide that hears and sees everything that happens in and around Firelink Shrine."

I look at him saying "Come with us we could use another blade."

He raises his hand saying "No my time has, at last, nearly come to an end. It would be pointless for me to go. I would go hollow and attempt to kill both of you. Since, you two are going to need a way into Anor Londo. There are two bells that need to rung. One is up above in the so called Undead Parish, ring the bell in the tower. Beware the guardians of the tower, they are quite deadly. Once that is done proceed to the depths of the Undead Burg to a settlement called Blighttown. Its a dark and deadly place, where many have gone and never come back. Nearly all die before they reach the bell, those that survive long enough lose their will to survive and go hollow becoming yet another reason to avoid that place." He looks at Morgana and says cryptically, "This land has a dark history and this quest will lead you down and all too familiar path"

I cock my head to the side as my blood red eyes stare at him. I ask "What do you mean I have never been here?"

He just shakes his head "I have said too much. Its too soon for you to know." With that he just stares at the flames of the bonfire speaking no more. I fight the feeling of goosebumps as I try to remember my life before my death. However, all I see is fire, death, and a beautiful woman by the name of Dawn. I push those thoughts away as Garric start to make his way to the Undead Parish. I follow him knowing I will need better weapons and gear if I am to live long enough to end this curse.

We quickly make our way thourgh the undead burg killing hollowed undead soldiers, warriors, and archers. We find a merchent hidden behind a door, that allowed us to barter our souls for supplies. I get myself a short sword and a bow with some arrows feeling right at home with a sword and knife in my hands compared to a knife and shield. Garric just gets a key and a smith's repairbox claiming that we could save souls by repairing things ourselves.

All in all, things were progressing smoothly until we meet the black knight. This giant of knight was easily twice our size and most likely ten times stronger then us. I voted just to leave him alone, Garric however decide to attack it with a barrige of spells. While it damaged the knight, it only really succeeded in pissing him off. He charged Garric with blazing speed and before Garric could react he was impaled on the knight sword. I acted quickly and stabbed in the back making it toss Garric to the side and turned to face me. I dodged as it swung at me. I doubt my black leather armor would be nothing but tissue paper compared to that sword. I glanced at where I last saw Garric only to see him slowly disappear as if wind was blowing a mound of dust away. A single tear drops from my eye as he does knowing that I am all alone to face this monster of undead. I dodge a powerful forward thrust to counter with a backstab with both my knife and sword. That did the trick as the knight lets out this bloodcurling yell that sounds like a growl mixed with a cry of pain that echos inside of a bell. It explodes in a display of souls and light. I absorb the souls as Garric comes rushing down from the stairs. His eyes go wide as I pick up the Knight's sword.

"You...you killed it?" He looks on in disbelief. "How did you do that?" I shrug as I am unable to explain the feeling that I knew how to defeat it so easily. He shakes his head "Nevermind lets just continue on." I nod as he leads the way to the Parish. Surprisingly we came across another demon like we did at the Asylum, expect this one was easily defeated by Garric magic and me using this item called Gold Pine Resin. However, the greatest surprise was when we came across a knight by the name of Solaire. He informed us about summoning signs and handed each of us a white soapstone. He told us to call on him when we needed his help.

Now all that was left was the bridge which looked too much like a trap in my opinion. As we started to make our way across the bridge the sound of a winged creature approching caused both of us to start running to the nearby stairs in the center of the bridge. We made it safely under the stairs as a Red Wyvern flew over covering the bridge in flames. I breath a sigh of relief as the flames quickly died out. Garric calls out from a small opening "Hey here the bonfire from earlier." I walk over to see we are above the bonfire and there is a ladder extending down to the bonfire.

I smile "Shortcut"

Garric nods "Now we need to get back on top of the bridge and get under the Wyvern to be safe."

I say "Let's split up this doorway leads under the bridge, why dont you take that way and I will get under the Wyvern. Before you say anything, I'm quickly and more nimble then you so I can dodge it better then you can." He frowns but nods knowing I am right.

He sighs "Just be careful alright" I nod and rush up onto the bridge. The Wyvern was resting over the other entrence to the bridge. I could see a bonfire under the Wyvern. I calm myself as I draw my bow and pry to the gods and goddesses that this arrow will severely hurt it. I release the arrow and it fly with great speed into the tail severing it right off. The Wyvern roars in pain and flees from the bridge. I thank them and rush over to the tail removing the tip of the tail as it resembles a sword. I quickly light the bonfire as Garric appears on the other side of a gate.

He breathes out a sigh of relief "I heard it roar and I thought you were dead."

I merely smile and I say to him showing him the sword I got from the tail "All I did was sever it tail and made a sword from it. Here let me open the gate so you can rest here you look and smell like shit." I pull on the handle to open the gate as he comes over to the bonfire and relaxes as his wounds are healed from the warmth of the bonfire.

I sit down next to him and I close my eyes to the warmth only to be bombarded with flashes of death and darkness with a long deformed hand reaching out to grab me while a woman says softly "Your time was not there, should you return to this time you will not be saved by me this time." I shake my head trying to clear those flashes from out of my head. I sigh looking at the flames whispering to myself quietly so Garric won't hear "Something tells me that my past will be revealed when we go to the past."

_  
**A/N:**** Cliffhanger I know you are mad. Hehehehe. Take a guess at to what Morgana is seeing. I bet none of you will get it right. Anyway rate and Review and as always have a good one.**


End file.
